Hagane Ikaze
by Insanity-Crew
Summary: Multiple crossovers. Samurai Champloo, Trigun and Fullmetal Alchemist are the main animes prominent. Oc x FMA, SC and TG characters! Random insanity, angst, drama, romance, humor, tragedy and everything else under the sun! READ AND REVIEW no flames please
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer; **We've married the characters, but since we're a bit young for marriage and I don't want us to get flamed for marrying the boys, (though we undoubtedly will) I call them boyfriend for sake of.. whatever that would be. I never thought I'd write an fanfic with an anime x oc character. Anyway, this is a joint story, role-played by three authors and then written out by yours truly, Shy. This is our first fic, read and review. Updates will probably take sometime, since we spend four hours role-playing it and then a week editing. No flames. Oh yes, if you don't like oc fanfics, random character murder (They all always survive. Always. Oo) and basically the writing of hyper, slightly insane authors, don't read. Thank you; Shy-chan, Runya-ko, and Sage-sama. We do not own Samurai Champloo, Ronin Warriors, Shaman King, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yugioh, Yuyu Hakusho, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop… or any of the other anime we use in these. We do not always stick to character. Sorry to those who get annoyed by that. oO;;

* * *

Runya shoved Ed –in a tux- and Shy, in a wedding dress, up to the alter, and sets Miroku up as the priest. "Hit it!" Ed, Shy and Miroku stared at her, and she just shrugged. "No idea." "Duuude.. I'm not doing this is Miroku's priesting." Runya glared at Miroku. "He's the only one we have! Unless… you want me to impersonate one." She grinned at Shy, who stared silently back. "Do you.. take this cough-shrimp-cough to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, rich or poor, blah blah blah.." Shy sprang toward Miroku, her hands outstretched, only to be held back by Edward. She struggled briefly, but realized she was in a strapless dress, clapped her hands over the bodice and tugged on it hurriedly. "Look, dumbass, I'm short too." She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the monk.

Runya prodded the fierce girl. "Forget it, and say I do." "Fine. I do. Happy now? Miroku put on a cheesy grin, doing a Regis Philbin impression. "Is that your final answer?" Shy and Ed stared at him, and Runya thwacked him on the head. "GET ON WITH IT!" The monk rubbed his head. "Ow!" "Runya, do I have to go through with this?" Shy asked in exasperation. "YES!" Her friend yelled, prodding Miroku. "Because I said so." Runya shoved Miroku off the alter, having done a very quick change into priestess robes. Miroku started to speak but was cut off as he was tossed, rather unceremoniously, to the floor. "Hey!" he yelled, startled to find himself sprawled across the floor. "Edward Elric, do you take Shy Kyo to be your lawfully wedded wife... forever, and ever, through health and sickness.. blah, blah, blah.. til death do you part?" Runya asked, ignoring Miroku, while Shy grumbled. Runya poked Ed, "I asked you a question, dumbass..." "I do?" Ed said questioningly, while Runya beamed.

"Good... now... do whatever married couples do." Miroku smirked. "Oh Runya, what do they do?" "I don't know.. You're a priest, what do they do?" "They go at it, of course." Twitching, Runya threw a bible at the monk, who was still on the floor. "BEFORE THAT!" Ed and Shy look at each other, wide eyed. "You know, right here. When it's appropriate." "Oh.." He muttered. "They uh.. kiss?" "That works! You may now kiss the other person!" Ed and Shy stared at each other, speaking at the same time. "Do we HAVE to?" Runya whipped out Shanks' sword from who knows where, threatening them with it. "Yes!"

"OF COURSE" Miroku snapped, slapping Ed on the head. Shy tentively kissed Ed on the cheek, turning red. "HAPPY NOW?" "Hello? Married couple!" Runya grumbled, while Miroku, fed up, yelped "Lips! IT MUST BE THE LIPS!" "Nobody watch then!" Shy yelled back, putting up a screen. "Where's the point in that?" Runya demanded, ripping the pretty oriental screen down. Miroku eyed Shy, "You're getting MARRIED!" Turns to Runya, "Is it just me, or do they not understand that concept?" "They don't." She muttered with a sigh. "I see the problem in marrying two people with the IQ of a wet rock now..." Miroku cracked up, falling over in the process. Runya glared at the two on the alter. "Kiss. NOW!" She snarled, threatening them with Shanks' sword. Again. "Shoulda let _him_ do it..." She muttered, glaring at the completely silent Shy and Ed. "DAMN YOU!" "Shh… they're 'doing it'…! See, that's why they're not here anymore… and they're so 'quiet'... they got soundproof walls…"

"Oh god... there really are no virgins left in this world… well... except me..." Runya mused, eyeing Al suspiciously." "See, married couples have sex!" Miroku said gleefully. "Unmarried couples do too..." Runya muttered. "Damn you all." Shy said suddenly, drawing the eyes of the chapel to her and her new husband. "Damn you all!" She growled. Runya and Sage were suddenly scared, and the chapel was so silent a pin drop would have been heard. "You… you mean you never liked Ed?" Runya asked, her eyes huge. "He and I stood blankly behind that friggin' screen until runya ripped it down and then we stood there, watching you talk about us like we were.. like.. not there or something!" Ed and Shy were both bright red, and Shy was positively furious. "How the hell did you get me in this dress anyway?" Runya just grinned at her friend, while Sage, in the front row, looked on. "I have no idea… But maybe I should have got you one with straps. Kiss Ed and you can get out of it."

"Fine!" Shy growled, kissing him lightly and stalking off. "WHAT"RE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO ON YOUR HONEYMOON!" Sage screeched, standing on her pew. "Ed, she's leaving you… and seriously!" Runya said, as Edward gave everyone dirty looks and walked after Shy. "Damn, girl! You just MARRIED the guy, and you're walking out on HIM!" "Shut up, Roy!" Shy snarled, glaring at the colonel. Holding up her dress, she stalked out of the chapel, only to be tackled by her Runya and Sage. "I HATE YOU ALL! Except Ed." She sniffled, and Sage sat up. "Why woulnd't you kiss him, Jadie! I'd pounce on Mugen in an instant…" Runya glared at Shy, who curled into a ball, making sure her skirt was covering everything and clinging to her bodice. "So… are you going to keep him, or cast him away like yesterday's newspaper?" Runya asked. "I did, dammit!" Shy snarled, glaring at her friends. "I would kiss Ed…" Runya muttered. "I DID, DAMMIT!"

"But why wouldn't you? Sage demanded, while Runya smirked. "I'd do it in a heartbeat… If he gave me the chance." "He and I weren't ready to get married, and… and..." Shy whimpered on the floor, still pinned by Runya, who was waiting for her threat to sink in. Standing, Runya kept a foot on Shy's back, who crossed her arms. "Damn you all. Would you let me up yet? I want to get you two married so we can get to the reception. I want food."

"Mugen, do you take this.. lady to be your lawfully wedded wife... through blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, til death do you part?" Mugen nodded. "Uh.. sure?" "You're supposed to say I do!" Runya growled, and Mugen hastily corrected himself. "Er.. I do." "Sage, do you take this… guy… to be your lawfully wedded husband.. through blah, blah, blah, blah, 'til death do you part?" She nodded, "I do," and held back an urge to attack Mugen. "Now lets see how they kiss." Shy muttered to Ed, her eyes narrowed. "Then I, unfortunately, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the other person. And… I heard that, Shy." Runya said, as Shy swore softly. Sage squealed and pounced on Mugen, attacking him with kisses, before she dragged him down the isle. "Yay, now, honeymoon time!" "Hey, this was a trio wedding!" Shy said, standing up. Sage guiltily dragged Mugen over, sitting in front of Shy. "Who's the priest?" Miroku randomly appeared, standing at the alter. "Someone call for me?"

Runya still sat in the back of the chapel, cackling. "Hey you, get up there and get married!" Sage said, standing up. "Dammit, Runya, I did it, Sage did it, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Shy yelled, starting after Runya as she darted out of the chapel doors, continuing to laugh insanely. She tripped on her robes, and fell face first in the mud. The people inside the chapel gasped. Shy merely shook her head. "Get. Up." Shy grumbled, Miroku and Sage coming up behind her. "Dammit, don't make me use my wind tunnel/earth magic/swords on you." They said in turn, each supplying their weapons. Runya gave up and walks back in the chapel with her escorts behind her, avoiding the mud. "Dammit for revenge... sighs oh well... a little drama never hurt no-one" Runya muttered. "Hi there!" She added, waving to all of the people in the back, dripping mud everywhere. "Er.. Shy, go work some magic on her.. uh.. appearance." Sage requested, and Shy plodded up toward the front. "C'mere, Runya."

Shy erected a screen, shoving her muddy friend behind it. She waved her hands and there was a flash of green light, and the mud vanished, leaving Runya in her robes. "A dress?" She asked Shy, cocking her head. "Hell yes! Straps or no?" Shy asked, her hands held up. "Eh, none I guess." Runya replied, and the dress appeared. "Now go get married!" Shy shooed Runya from behind the screen and both vanish, Shy appearing by Ed. Sage grabbed Mugen and slowly slunk out the back door of the chapel. As Runya turned toward them, Mugen picked up Sage and began sprinting. "I'd run after you, but I happen to be wearing a strapless dress." Shy giggled in the back row. "...to hell with it..." Runya glanced down and took off after them. "You will NEVER GET AWAY!" She yelled, stopping suddenly. "MIROKU! Use your Wind Tunnel on them!"

"B-b-but... I… can't." He stammered, eyeing the fleeing pair warily, and eyeing Runya even more warily. "Why should I anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Runya glared and stomped back toward him, holding up Shanks' sword. "I've never used a sword, but I know how to use a knife..." Miroku reached for the beads covering his tunnel. "I could always use it on you instead." "I'd go down kicking, and make that hole in your hand so large, you'd be sucked into it early." Shy and Edward were silent, and their crew was as well. Runya's crew was silent. Sage's crew, including Miroku, was silent. Somewhere in the distance, a car motor revved to life and slowly faded away. Still in silence, crickets began to chirp. Someone coughed uncomfortably.

"Now, are you two ready?" Miroku glowered at Runya. Shy stood, tugging on Ed's arm, and stopped in the front row, sitting down and meeting her friend's eyes. "Yeah." "Alphonse Elric, do you take Runya Levian Kaimana to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, blah de blah...?" She nodded. "Yes." Ed and Shy said together. "I do." "Do you, Runya Levian Kaimana, take Alphonse Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, blah de blah blah?" Miroku leaned toward Alphonse, " while you still can." He stood upright again, avoiding the glare Runya and Shy leveled at him. "I do." "Now you may kiss the bride!" They do. Miroku nods abruptly. "I now, sadly, pronounce you uh.. armor and wife! Now.. I must run..." He turned and dashed out of the chapel as Sage and Mugen slunk back in.

"Where'd Miroku go?" Sage asked, looking around. Shy eyed her friends and, clinging to her dress top, jumped on the bench. "EVERYBODY, EXIT AT THE DOUBLE DOORS, FOOD IS ON YOUR RIGHT!" She jumped down, and with Ed at her heels, strode down the isle. "He had to... 'run'..." Runya muttered, she and Alphonse following Shy. "That bastard…" Sage muttered and dragged Mugen after the other four. Runya, smiling, walked over to Sage and and patted her on the back. "What a nice friend, Sage!" Runya said, and pushed Sage into the oversized cake. Sage emerged from cake and tackled Runya. "AHH! STRAPLESS DRESS!" Runya screamed, and got a handful of cake shoved in her mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" Runya shrieked, shoving Sage's head into the punch bowl. "AgBudsaiogdj!" Sage bubbled for a moment, finally getting her head out of the bowl. Cake covered and dripping wet, she eyed Runya omnimously. "You're doomed." Shy, who had randomly vanished, raced out of the bathroom where she had changed, and seized four pieces of cake. She handed a plate to Ed, and shoved two pieces in Sage and Runya's faces, then shoved her piece into Ed's. She received the same treatment and smiled cheerfully. "I NOW PRONOUNCE US MARRIED!"


	2. The Mustang Beatdown

**Disclaimer; **We married (or are in the process) the characters, but since we're a bit young for marriage and I don't want us to get flamed for marrying the boys, (though we undoubtedly will) we call them boyfriend for sake of... whatever that would be. I never thought I'd write an fanfic with an anime x oc character. Anyway, this is a joint story, role-played by three authors and then written out by yours truly, Shy. This is our first fic, read and review. Updates will probably take sometime, since we spend four hours role-playing it and then a week editing. No flames. Oh yes, if you don't like oc fanfics, random character murder (They all always survive. Always. O.o) and basically the writing of hyper, slightly insane authors, don't read. Thank you; Shy-chan, Runya-ko, and Sage-sama. We do not own Samurai Champloo, Ronin Warriors, Shaman King, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yugioh, Yuyu Hakusho, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop… or any of the other anime we use in these. We do not always stick to character. Sorry to those who get annoyed by that. o.O;; Rated T for language.

**Pairings;** Sage x Mugen;; Runya x Alphonse;; Shy x Edward

* * *

Shy's house, late morning;;

Runya leaned against Shy's doorframe, peering into her bedroom. "Sooo... how is the marriage goin'?" Runya asked with a catlike grin. Shy glanced up from her paperwork, eyeing her friend. "He's off doing something somewhere. I'm working. I have to work out where he's sleeping, though.." She added as an afterthought, cocking her head. "Oh no. Somewhere, _some_thing? I bet it's _someone... _like.. Mustang, for example." Runya said, adding, "...he's kicking his ass for insulting him at the chapel," hastily, at Shy's horrified stare. "Wanna know how I know?" Runya asked her friend, grinning. Without waiting for a response, she pointed to Alphonse, who was standing behind her. "He told me. Oh, and when ed comes back, he's gonna be tiiiired.." Shy merely stared, her eyes wide. "Why?" She asked tentively, afraid of the anwer. "'Cuz when Al left, Ed was pretty banged up...why Al left, I will never know. I told you he had an evil side.."

Shy stared at Runya, her eyes growing wider, before she stood, knocking the papers on her lap to the floor. Pushing past her friend, her jaw set, she strode outside and to the fence, whistling. A piebald mare wandered over, nipped at her fingers and recieved a slap in return, and was swiftly saddled. Pulling the reins over her mare's head, Shy tied her outside and stalked back inside, siezing her sword and a bow and quiver from the wall. "That man will die. He will DIEEE!" She growled, staring at Runya who was staring at her. "Dude.. why didn't you just up and kiss Ed? I would have, dammit.." Shy stared at her, trying to figure out where this fit in with her killing Mustang, and responded slowly, "Because.. I'm Shy like that.." Runya walked over and prodded her, her eyes narrowed. "And I'm _not!_ Yeah right. Sage had NO problem." Shy stared at Runya, a blank expression on her face. " I think I wanted to, but... I was like.. kiss.. him; FINALLY! And.. yeah. I saw." Runya crosses her arms and proceeds to wait for Ed's return... IF he returns from that fight.. Al, this whole time, had merely stood by Shy's bedroom door. "Why am I here?"

"What evil has befallen my brother-in-law?" Runya mused, while Shy stared blankly. "M-m..ustang," came a new voice, and Shy pivoted, her weapons in hand. She stared at Ed, beat up and leaning on the doorframe like it was a crutch, her face grim. Runya and Al looked on, their eyes wide. (Or, in Al's case, as wide as a suit of armor's eyes can get.) "I'll kill him!" Shy snarled, starting for Ed. "I see.. can I help?" "Me too," Asked Runya, then Alphonse, Runya's eyes wide. Shy glanced down at her bow and then to her friends, nodding weakly. "Uh.. Yeah. You all go ahead?" She asked, glancing toward Ed as his eyes crossed, then closed. Runya and Shy yelled at the same time, "Ed!" and Al stared at him. "BROTHER! Don't do that!" "Riiiight.." Runya muttered, stalking toward him and prodding him, while Shy dropped her weapons and started toward her boyfriend. "Ed… Edward… Hey, pipsqueak!" She squeaked, startled, jumping back as he fell face–first to the floor. "I didn't do it!" Runya squealed, as Al dragged her out the door. "We'll go get him!"

"That's not good. That ALWAYS works!" Still in something resembling shock, Shy gently picked up Edward and carried him to his bed, tucking him in and kneeling beside him, placing her hands on his chest. Eyes closed, she concentrated, and he slowly began to glow with a green light, as his wounds slowly disappeared. Meanwhile, Runya was still being dragged along by her armored boyfriend, panicking. "But what about Ed? What if he _dies_! What about the story line?" Al stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what storyline she spoke of, and gave up with a sigh. "Come on." "But..!" Runya yelped, her voice fading away. "Hey, pipsqueak. You get better, got it? Once we get back from killing Mustang, you better be awake, understand? Or.. I'll sic Sage on you." Ed's eye twitched, and he grumbled something unintelligible, and Shy smiled. "That's what I thought." Shy turned, picking up her weapons and slinging her backpack over her shoulder, leaping onto her mare and galloping her down the road after Runya and Al. "Mustang, you will die."

Standing outside Mustang's house, a half an hour later;;

"Well, well, well," Runya said, cracking her knuckles while Al glared his evil metal glare, both staring Mustang down. "Hah, great. The Fullmetal Squad is here. Wait, where's his lady-friend?" Mustang asked, with that ever annoying expression on his face. Shy pulled her mare up, her eyes narrowed. "Right here, dumbass. What the hell did you do to Ed?" Mustang looks over, unconcerned. "Sorry. Didn't reconize you on the horse.. just thought it was a random horse with a growth on its back." Runya growled, and Al grumbled, "and people wonder why we hate him so much." Shy's eyes narrowed, but that was the only sign of annoyance she gave. "My size is nothing compared to what you'll be when we're are done with you." Mustang smirked, amused. "Really? I think the only one I should be worried about here is that pile of rusty armor Fullmetal calls a _brother_." Shy and Runya twitched, while Alphonse all but radiated fury. "You.. if Ed were here…"

"But, he's not.." Mustang said, turning to Shy. "How's your little man doing, girl?" "You smirk too damned much." Runya muttered, while Shy snarled, "fine, no thanks to you." "Damn. I was hoping he'd end up like his brother over there... a bunch of scrap metal..." Mustang replied, unphased by Shy's anger, and Runya advanced on Mustang, her arms on fire. "You... need to _shut_ the fuck up!" Shy sprang off of her mare, her sword sheathed and bow slung across her back. "Want to say that to my face, Flame Alchemist? Or should I say Flame _Asshole_?" Runya snorted, holding her arm up. "He ain't no flame. He's a spark. This is a flame. You know what they called me at one point in time? Rain of a Thousand Flames." Mustang snorted, unimpressed. Runya smiled viciously, touching Mustang on the shoulder. "Let's just see now. Start counting for me, Shy."

"One. Two. Three. Four." Mustang began to sweat. "Five" His eye twitched. "Six." Al began to move around behind the colonel. "Seven. Eight." The scent of burning flesh filled the air. "Nine. Ten!" She finished, her arms blazing with green light, vines whipping up from out of nowhere to wrap around Roy's ankles, snapping out of the ground to wrap around his wrists, and Runya laughed coldly. "Look here. The mighty Spark Alchemist is held by plants." Shy jumped back and conjured a ball of green light. "Give me two reasons I shouldn't kill you now." Mustang glared at her, his eyes twitching for one, i'm a good guy, not a bad one... I've saved Ed and Al's life countless times.." "After putting us in it..." Al muttered, while Mustang glared at him. "I've given them chances at the stone.. I've given them chances I never would have given any others."

Runya reached toward his face with blazing fingers. "Oh yeah, all wonderful, and all for your own reasons..." "Shut it, Colonel." Ed said, leaning against Paradox, Shy's mare. Runya glanced over at Ed, her jaw dropping. "You... idiot! What the fuck are you doing here? You're... _injured_!" Ed shrugged, pointing at Shy and wincing slightly. "She healed me, and besides, I couldn't miss this for anything." Shy twitched, while Mustang switched his glare to Shy. "Stupid girl…" Al hit him neatly on the shoulder, making his knees buckle. "Not. Nice." He growled, while Ed, Shy and Runya looked on. "Excuse me?" Shy's vines began to edge slowly up Roy's legs. "Take. That. Back." She tepped toward him as Al hit him, and Mustang, oddly enough, still had the energy to laugh in her face. "Make me." Runya raised her burning hands to his face, and Shy stalked forward. "No, he's mine. If I had my way, _Colonel_, I'd kill you where you stand, bound by my magic. However, I'd hate all of the red tape that'd come of it." She placed her green-glowing hands on his shoulders.

"But.. we won't worry about that right now. How do you want it, swift and painful, or slow and painful?" He spit in her face, and rather than recoil, she calmly flicked it up. Runya snorted, "you're actually gonna let him get off with something as easy as _death_..." She eyed Shy disbelievingly, with a smirk. "I have a better idea..." "Ooh, do tell." Shy said, giving Mustang a shock of energy. "Shadow-caught... a word for the most severe punishment given in the old-days to traitors. They lose their soul, in a sense... or, actually, it's still there, but, everything they do, it's like watching someone else _make_ them do it... sound pleasing? If not, I _can_ get more severe…" "It does. It does." Shy turned away from Roy, gesturing to Runya with her head. Out of earshot, she asked, "is it reversable?"

Runya raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously. "So he can have a lesson he won't forget, though if we kill him, the Military will be mighty pissed. Not that I'd care, but.. red tape…" Runya frowned, "Red tape? Sorry, I've been out of that... alchemist-inner-circle thing for a while… Being rogue can have its better days." She winked, and Shy grinned, nodding. "It really can. But yeah, like, they'll revoke our State titles and shit, and give us hell and lock us up and.. not fun." "Hmph... well, put it like that. Unfortunately, shadow-caught _cannot_ be reversed… but, there is another thing: shadow-puppet.. shorter, but it makes it to where one or two people can control him for up to 72 hours, and it induces pain... good enough?" She asked, and Shy nodded again, her eyes brightening. "Oh yes! Very!" Runya nodded, and they walked back to Mustang. "Stand in front of the Lieutenant, here. Take your hands, and put them on his shoulders, like you would be dancing with him." Ed sidled over to Alphonse, looking worried. "What the _HELL_ are they doing!" Al just shrugged.

"Ed, come over here and stand on the other side of Shy... Al, just make sure he can stand. And no fussing Ed, you're to anchor her, unless you want _her_ to get what Mustang's gonna get. Shadow-caught. Keep your hands on her arm at all times. Listen, you're doing this by yourself, I'm not sure how his mental abilities would go under two people controlling him... you will feel pain at the beginning, everything Mustang feels, but, it'll go away... as long as you keep Ed in your mind…" She smirked at that. "I'm sure you two already got _something_. If your mind strays from Ed and into the pain Mustang feels, you'll both be lost as shadow-caught... With that in mind, are you still ready?" Shy nodded, focusing on ed. "Focus your energy at Mustang, into his mind. The best way is through his eyes. Repeat after me. All my thoughts are focused." Shy mimicked Runya correctly while Mustang's eyes began to darken.

"Help me focus the distorted. My conscious span is spun, all my thoughts unfocused. A collage of thoughts in my mind helps me focus the distorted. Conscious span is spun protruding exertion of concentration. Perception corruption is my frustration unbearably undecided. Undefined and uttered." Shy's eyes began to blur and Runya glanced over at Shy, calling her name. Ed grew wide eyed, eyeing his girlfriend. Al looked over at Shy and Ed in surprise and panic, remembering what Runya said about them _both_ being shadow-caught. Shy swayed and toppled over, and Runya swore. "Dammit! I KNEW I shouldn't have let her do that! I knew it!" Runya willed the shadow-magic away from Mustang, who passed out long ago. She knelt down beside Shy and Ed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Dammit, _dammit_, dammit, DAMMIT! WHY did I let her go through with it! SHY! SHY! Answer me! This isn't FUNNY! This isn't _funny_, god dammit..." "No, no, any... no!" Ed leaned over Shy and fell silent, his eyes filling, too. "Runya. What the fuck happened? How did this happen? Where did we, she, go wrong? What did I do wrong? Hell, what did you do wrong? Dammit, Shy..." "I don't _know_... she let herself fall into the pain Mustang was feeling..." Runya sobbed, shaking her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen... she's... _gone_... I don't know what to do... I don't know..."

"No rest from the demon within  
I'm always fighting to be free  
Battling the forces of evil  
Now fate has chose my destiny

Walking through the fires of the land of the dead  
I'm between heaven and hell  
The righteous path is hidden from the wicked and the damned  
I'm between heaven and hell"

Runya sang softly, her tears falling faster. "She's.. Gone? She can't be gone! She can't be! She's stronger than that! It wasn't supposed to end this way. It CAN'T end this way! You have to do something! There's got to be something you can do! She's NOT DEAD!" Ed said frantically, his mind racing. "I can't Ed... She is dead..." "She isn't... she can't be!" Ed growled, standing up.

"Destination forever - destination forever"

Runya glanced up at Ed sadly. "She _is_ dead, she can be. I'm sorry Ed... There's nothing you can do for it." "NO! There's... got to be... something. There's got to be... It's his fault." He cried fiercely, staring down at Runya and Shy. "No, it's not." Runya said between sobs. "It's mine..." She hid her face again, "I should have never let her do it. And I was stupid enough to _think_ she could handle something she's never even heard of before. Stupid... she's gone... and it's all... my.. fault..." "Stop talking about her like she's dead! SHE ISN'T!" Ed growled, pacing. "No, she's not dead! Dammit, Runya, it was stupid to think she could handle it! It IS your fault, I just didn't want to admit it!" Runya glared up at him, "my fault! Maybe, but we'll never know if she would have LIVED if you held onto her TIGHTER! Face the facts, Edward, she is GONE!" "So now it's MY fault? I'm not the one who suggested this stupid idea!" Ed demanded, his eyes fierce.

Al laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother… just… let go…" Ed shook him off, glaring up at his brother. "No! I've done it too many times, Al, I can't keep doing this!" "Part of life, boy. You think I liked giving up what I had for this... power? Didn't you ever even _suspect_ that my power was something _more_ than just alchemy? I was KILLED to be made this powerful… you think I liked that, you bastard! She is GONE! She is DEAD, and there is NOTHING you can do about it, Edward!" Runya yelled finally, standing up and glaring at Ed. Ed tried to form words and failed, finally leaping for Runya with a fist outstretched. Runya grimaced, swearing, and went sprawling on the ground backwards, her eyes closed. Breathing heavily, Ed turned away, passing Alphonse in silence and kneeling by Shy. "There's got to be a way. Shy.. Shy... Shy..."

Al edged over to Runya and knelt, eyeing his brother reproachfully. "You shouldn't have hit her." Ed ignored him, focusing on the silent form of Shy. "Shy... Shy... Shy..." Al sighed and turned back to Runya, while Shy's eyelids flickered. Ed's breath caught, and Runya regained conciousness. "Mmph.. ow.." Runya muttered, opening her eyes. Shy twitched and Ed's eyes grew huge, staring down at her. "Mo..." She mumbled, and Al stood up, walking over to his brother and the Earth Alchemist. "Brother... she can't be alive..." "Mo...mmm..." Shy muttered, proving Al wrong. "She… said… something." Ed said, eyeing his girlfriend warily."Shy?" "Mom...mmy…" She answered, her eyes flickering open. "Mommy... I don't want... you... to leave... yet." Al failed his quest in fighting down laughter and Runya snickered, while Ed stared in something like awe.

Runya sat up, her eyes open. "Did she just call you MOMMY?" "I don't give a damn what she called me! SHE'S ALIVE!" Ed growled. "Al...phonse. Ed...ward. Run…ya?" "I'm over here, where your boyfriend hit me to." Runya answered, as Ed supported Shy in sitting up. "Hit you?" She asked, looking around blearily. Runya stood up and walked over, leaning on Al. "Hi there, sleepy head… have a nice dream?" Ed flushed, nodding and looking away. "Sorry about that…" Runya blinked at him. "No problemo... I needed it, I was going hysterical..." Shy blinked again, looking around at the trio with half-opened eyes. "What.. happened, anyway?" "You were… Shadow caught." Runya said, and Shy's eyes flew open. "I was dead?" "Heh... you should be, but we'll deal with that later." "Oh.. okay." Shy nodded slowly and agreeably, obviously still not fully awake. "Still half asleep." Al murmured. "Hmn? Who?" Shy asked, leaning against Ed. Runya hit herself on the forehead, "You!"

Runya kneeled down, looking Shy straight in the eye. "Listen to my voice..." Shy nodded, looking obediently up at Runya. "Okay, run-ko" "You were not with us… you were not talking… Hell, if you were breathing, none of us noticed! Do you comprehend me?" Shy's half lidded eyes popped open. "I was dead?" She asked incredulously. "Kinda, yeah…" Al muttered. "Okay… You're going to hurt yourself, Run-ko…" Shy said as Runya hit her forehead again. "Ed already did that for me." Runya growled, standing up. Shy mumbled, her eyelids drooping. "bad Ed." Ed asked, "is that bad?" "Going... where?" Shy mumbled. "Maybe, maybe not. She might be here for only a short time, and then go back into that... coma death-thing. Then again... there's been a lot of stress on her mind and body, so, she might just be going to sleep..." Runya said, glancing at Ed. "Should I wake her up?" Ed asked, eyeing Runya.

Runya nodded. "I would advise to.. lest you want to loose her again..." Ed gently shook her arm, looking worried. "Shy.. stay with us. C'mon Shy.. Wake up." Shy cracked an eye open, glaring around with it. "Merphm." Al looked over at Runya, who shrugged. "I… hate… mornings." Shy muttered, and Runya giggled. "Jeez, what was that? It's not morning. I think…" Shy continued muttering to herself, oblivious to everything else. "E-kun waking me up... R-ko laughing at me…" Al laughed and Runya and Ed stared at each other, trying to work out what to do. "It's not morning, Shy.. It's almost dark." "A-kun laughing at me.. M-sama being dead or whatever the hell.." Al cocked his head, kneeling beside Ed. "Shy, do you remember anything about before you woke up? "Mmno." "Should she?" Ed asked, cocking his head. Runya looked over at mustang, chucking softly. "Heh.. unconscious." "Think about it..." Al said to Shy, turning to Ed, "I think it'd be better if we knew her memory wasn't screwed..." Runya and Ed nodded as Shy screwed up her face, as Runya burst into giggles at her face. "I was gonna hurt M-sama. He hurt E-kun." Shy mumbled, and Al nodded. "Correct."

"Then.. R-chan and I came up with a plan that didn't have red tape.. R-chan was telling me to say stuff.. and then I don't remember anything... except oww." She opened her eyes, peering at her three friends. "Good enough.. pick her up, take her back to her house, and let her sleep.. She needs it... Oh, and Ed" "Nani?" He asked, pausing in picking his girlfriend up. "She's gonna go hysterical at some point or another…" Runya said, laughing. "Good luck with that." His brother muttered, grimacing as only he could. "How so?" Ed asked, and Runya just grinned mysteriously. "You'll see." That didn't imbue Ed with any kind of confidence, as you can well imagine. "Oh. Joy."

Al and Runya being to walk away, looking back as Shy spoke. "R-chan's laughing at me again.." Shy mumbled, her eyes closed. "I'm always laughing at you! Live with it or.. no, wait, don't die. Ed'll punch me again.." Runya said, grinning at her friend. Ed picked Shy up, his eye twitching. "Riight. Thanks for the not help.. and damn right I would. C'mon Paradox." He said, cocking a hand to his friends as he started to walk off. Runya walked by Mustang and kicked him over, glaring down at him. "He'll wake up sometime or another.." She muttered, causing Ed to pause and grin. "If only she had seen.. She'd hurt me for taking the fun away from her." Ed grinned, nodding. "She probably would." They both started off again, but Runya stopped and looked back at Mustang, something along the lines of worry crossing her face. "Uhh.." Ed stopped and looked back at her, his head cocked. "Nani?" "Nyeh.. umm.. Right." She mumbled, walking away again, something resembling guilt on her face. Ed started after her, and Shy opened an eye. "E-kun, can we go home?"

* * *

Authors Notes;;

**Shy**;; That was sad and scary. I realize I didn't quite keep Edo-kun in character, but... oops. It fit the storyline.

**Runya**;; ...

**Sage**;; YOU KILLED MUSTANG!

**Runya and Shy**;; NO! >> We just..knocked him around a bit... and then left him there.


End file.
